This Is Me
by HarryPotterLover1316
Summary: Amy and Ricky had a daughter instead of John. She starts out very innocent and turns into the total opposite. What happens in her life that is the same as Amy and Ricky? What will be different? Please read the trailer to learn more. R
1. Trailer

**This is Me: The Story of Amy and Ricky's Daughter**

**Trailer**

What if Ricky and Amy had a daughter_ instead_ of John?

How are their lives _different_?

What happens when she becomes a teenager and decides she wants to live out her life?

Will she find _love_ or get or _heartbroken_?

Will she make _friends_ or end up a _loner_?

Will history repeat itself?

Follow Amy and Ricky's daughter on her journey as a teenager and see how her life is similar to her parents' and how it differs.


	2. I Wanna Be

**This is Me**

**Chapter 1**

"I'll see you when you get out of school, baby girl." Ricky said to his daughter as she excited their car.

"Dad, will you _please _stop calling me baby girl? I'm fifteen now." Melody Underwood asked her father in an agitated tone.

"Sorry, Melody, I'll see you later, have a good day." Ricky apologized and he drove away.

Melody Juliana Underwood is a fifteen year old freshman at Grant High School. She's the daughter of Amy Lynn Underwood and Ricky James Underwood. Melody was born May 21st 2009. She has three siblings, Megan Rosalie Underwood, Anastasia Nicole Underwood, and Brenner Matthew Underwood. Megan is eight, Anastasia is five, and Brenner is one.

"Melody, wait up for me!" Melody's best friend Stephanie called after her.

Melody stopped in her tracks and turned around, that's when she saw him, Christopher McDonald. Christopher and Melody had been friends since she was twelve. They were pretty good friends but never best friends. Christopher was amazingly gorgeous, well at least to Melody. Other people thought of him as a player but Melody got to see the goodness inside of Chris.

"There you are Melody, I have some major news on Chris." Stephanie smiled.

"Kay, shoot." Melody watched as Chris walked by her.

"Well, he and Lexie broke up over the weekend. I think this might be your shot to get with him after all this time." Stephanie nudged Melody's shoulder.

"No, Chris and I will only ever be friends, he doesn't see me like that. I don't think there is a point of getting my hopes up, I know it will never happen." Melody's smile dropped.

"You never know Mel, stranger things have happened. You two would be really cute together, just wait and see." Stephanie walked up ahead of Melody suspiciously.

"Steph! What do you know?!" Melody grabbed Stephanie by the arm.

"All I'm saying is maybe Chris feels differently than you think. You'll see Melody. Don't ask me, just wait for him to come around."

Just then the bell rang. The two girls' walked into the school and rushed to their lockers. Melody was at hers digging out tons of books and searching for a pen. She got aggravated and slammed the door shut.

"Boo!" Someone smiled.

Melody dropped her books all over the floor. "Chris! You idiot, I dropped everything because of you, you better help me clean this." Melody said playfully.

Chris was already on the ground getting Melody's things before she could even finish her sentence. He handed her the books and smiled.

"What do you want now Chris?" Melody rolled her eyes.

"Afterschool, meet me at the library. Make sure you're there by 3:15." Chris smiled and walked away.

"The library? 3:15? What does Chris want?" Melody asked herself.

**What's going to happen between Chris and Melody at the library? Will Melody even show up or blow Chris off? What does Stephanie know that Melody doesn't? Two reviews for the next chapter, every question will be answered.**


	3. This Kiss

**This is Me**

**Chapter 2**

FIRST A DESCRIPTION OF SOME CHARACTERS!!

_Name: Melody Juliana Underwood_

_Age: Fifteen_

_Birthday: May 21__st__ 2009_

_Hair Color: Dark Brown_

_Eye Color: Hazel_

_Height: 5 feet 2 inches_

_Favorite Movie: Saw 3 (A/N: My personal favorite)_

Name: Christopher Michael McDonald

Age: Sixteen

Birthday: September 27th 2008

Hair Color: Medium Brown

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5 feet 6 inches

Favorite Movie: Scarface

2:30 rolled around and that's when the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of class as fast as they could. Melody sort of had to drag herself out of her seat, she was so tired. After a long day, she was a mess and she hated how she looked. All She wanted to do was go home and take a nap. Just as she was about to walk out of the door, she remembered that she had to go meet Chris at the library.

Melody walked 10 minutes to get to the library. She was really happy that it wasn't summer yet. When she got inside, she saw Chris.

"Alright what are we doing here Chris?" Melody asked tiredly.

"Just follow me and you'll see." Chris smiled oddly.

"Whatever." Melody muttered as she followed Chris two flights up the stairs.

They went into the small back room where nobody usually went. Melody plopped down on the chair and looked around.

"Okay, mad man, now would be a good time to tell me why we are here." Melody told him annoyed.

"Would you ever kiss me?" Chris questioned.

Melody sat there in disbelief. Did Chris really just ask her if she'd kiss him? Melody looked down at the floor and then back up at Chris.

"Well Melody, would you?" Chris asked again.

"Honestly Chris, I don't know. You know that I've never kissed anyone before." Melody said shyly.

"I know Melody but I figured we could just try it to see what happens." Chris responded.

"Mhm, I still don't know Chris. Let me think about it." Melody stood up and walked over to the bookcase. She picked up a book and started reading the back cover.

Chris looked over at Melody and he went over to where she was. He wrapped his arms around her waist, took the book out of her hands and put it back into the bookcase.

"Melody, can I give you a kiss on the cheek?" Chris smiled.

"Uhmm, sure you can." Melody said nervously.

Chris gave Melody on the cheek and to her it felt like a spark. She was totally in shock. Melody returned it and kissed Chris on the cheek. Chris smiled and went back to sit down.

"Melody, come here for a minute." Chris motioned Melody over to where he was.

"Mmkay, what?" Melody walked over.

"Sit on my lap, please." Chris sort of demanded.

"You sure" Melody asked confused.

"Of course I'm sure, Mel." Chris smirked.

Melody sat down on Chris' lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked up at her and she locked her eyes with his. Chris slowly leaned in and kissed her. As they kissed neither one of them realized they were leaning off of the chair. Suddenly they both fell on the floor.

"Chris! Get off of me you loser!" Melody pushed Chris playfully.

"Sorry Melody, it's your fault, you got me into it." Chris grabbed Melody by the waist.

Just then Melody's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Melody asked into her phone.

"Melody, it's your mom. I need you to come home, I have some good news for you." Amy sounded excited.

"Okay, mom I'll be home in about 10 minutes, I was at the library studying." Melody responded.

"Thank you Melody. See you soon, I love you." Amy hung up.

"Sorry Chris, I gotta go. My mom wants me home." Melody said as she grabbed her bag.

Chris got off of his chair and grabbed Melody by the waist.

"Not so fast." He whispered in her ear. He stood in front of her and kissed her again."

They both smiled and Melody walked out. What could her mother want?

**Is that all that will happen between Chris and Melody? Is Chris interested in Melody the same way she is interested in him? Will there be a relationship or heartbreak? What will Ricky and Amy think of this?**


	4. It's My Life

**This is Me**

**Chapter 3**

Melody walked home. She had a lot to think about. What did her mother want? Would the two kisses change her and Chris? If they did, would it be positive or negative? She had so many thoughts racing through her head, she almost walked by her house.

When she walked in, she saw her brother in the living room watching TV. She smiled and walked by, he was so adorable. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw her mom reading something.

"Hi mom, what's up?" She questioned confused.

"Melody, sit down before I tell you this." Amy motioned to the chair across from her.

"Alright mom, what is going on here?" Melody looked at her mother worried.

"Remember that writing contest you entered?" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, what about it?" Melody looked around.

"You won first place!" Amy got up and hugged her daughter.

"Are you serious?! Does that mean I get to go to L.A and read it?" Melody responded excitedly.

"Yes it does. You leave Saturday and you'll be gone for a week. They said you get to choose one parent to go. Choose whichever parent you want." Amy sat back down.

"Well mom, of course I choose you. Can you get the time off of work?"

"Yes I can. I've worked there for 10 years they should most definitely give me the time off, especially for this." Amy smiled again at Melody.

"Mom, I just realized that tomorrow is Saturday. Does that mean I'm leaving tomorrow?" Melody asked her mother.

"Yes it does, so go upstairs and pack all your clothes. Your father will be home around 6 and I have to finish supper."

Melody hugged her mother and went upstairs to her room. When she got into her room, she plopped down on her bed and sighed. Today had been a very busy day for her. She opened up her cell phone and called someone.

"Hello?" Someone asked on the other line.

"Stephanie, you were right! Something was going to happen with me and Chris if I just waited." Melody smiled.

"I knew I was going to be right, he was hinting around enough." Stephanie chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked her.

"Well Mel, he was asking me questions about you for weeks. He wanted to know your favorite movie, favorite flower. The list goes on and on." Stephanie told her.

"Wow." Melody giggled. "Well, I'm going to be gone for a week, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"For what?" Stephanie asked worried.

"I won a writing contest and I get to go to L.A with my mom."

"Melody that's awesome! I'm sorry to cut you short but I gotta go take care of my nephew. I'll talk to you when you get back. Bye!"

"Bye, Steph!" Melody responded as she hung up.

Melody started to pack and got all of her stuff together. She could tell that it was going to be an extremely good week. What would happen to her and Chris after she got back?

**Wow. Melody is leaving right after this stuff happened with Chris. What will happen when she gets back? Will her and Chris finally get together? Were those kisses the only thing that will ever happen between them? Keep reading to find out. Please review.**


	5. When It All Falls Apart

**This Is Me**

**Chapter 4**

So it's been a week and Melody is finally back. So far nothing has changed between her and Chris. She has to wait till Monday to see him. She doesn't want to say anything to him, she's going to wait for him to approach her.

Monday finally rolled around. To Melody it felt like it was years. She walked into school and saw Chris with a different girl. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and they were smiling. Melody walked closer and recognized the girl immediately. It was her old friend from last year, Chelsea Montgomery.

Melody walked away to her locker and she saw Stephanie.

"Stephanie, when did Chris get with Chelsea?" Melody asked rushed.

"Last Wednesday. I guess I was wrong about you and Chris. I'm sorry Melody." Stephanie frowned and walked away.

Melody couldn't believe it. Chris had a girlfriend and he had just kissed her. She knew it meant nothing and that's just how it was. She walked by Chris and Chelsea again and rolled her eyes. She refused to look at Chris.

Afterschool, Melody walked home with her friend Ashlee. Ashlee wasn't just friends with Melody, she was also Chris' cousin.

"So Melody, I heard that you and my cousin kissed?" Ashlee nudged Melody.

"Mhm we did but now he's with Chelsea." Melody shrugged.

"I know Mel, don't worry about it. I know you have feelings for Chris it's pretty obvious." Ashlee smiled.

"I guess so. It's alright it doesn't mean anything." Melody gave a fake smile.

Melody was lying, it meant everything to her. She had feelings for Chris before the kisses but they didn't compare to how she felt now. She felt like he was the one for her. She didn't think she could learn all of that from two kisses. Melody didn't know what to do. She didn't know what Chris felt.

Ashlee and Melody arrived at Melody's house and they say goodbye to each other. Melody walked in and saw her dad.

"Hey dad, what are you doing home so early?" Melody asked confused.

"The hospital called your mother in and said she had to work till 8PM so I came home to watch the kids." Ricky responded.

"Oh I see. Dad can I talk to you about something?" Melody sat down near her dad.

"Of course you can Melody. You can always come to me." Ricky hugged his daughter.

"Alright, well do you think it's possible to find your soulmate at my age?" Melody asked her father.

"Of course it's possible. It can happen and you won't even realize it. It can happen on accident and at first can seem meaningless. You can never be too sure. You just have to let time do it's thing and see what happens." Ricky smiled at Melody.

"Like with you and mom?" Melody smiled.

"Yes, exactly like us. You've heard the story of me and your mother so many times, you'll be able to tell your kids." Ricky smiled and hugged Melody.

"Thanks dad. I love you, you're the best." Melody smiled and walked away.

**So Chris has a girlfriend. Melody loves Chris. Poor Melody must be so confused. Is this the end of Melody and Chris already? Will any other guys come in and change how Melody feels for Chris? Maybe he is the one, maybe not. 3 Reviews for the next one!!!!**


	6. Forever

**This is Me  
Chapter 5**

It was Thursday afternoon. Melody and Chris had free period at the same time. Chris' girlfriend had it right before them. When Melody saw Chris, she looked at him and turned away. She made it half way down the hallway when she heard Chris call her name.

"Chris, what do you want?!" Melody screamed angrily as she turned around.

Chris jogged over to her and grabbed her by the hand. "I want us to talk."

"How about we don't, and say we did?" Melody pulled her hand away from Chris and walked away.

He stood there looking at her in confusion. Did she really just do that to him? He decided he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Melody seriously, please stop walking and talk to me." Chris begged.

"Chris, I don't know if I want to talk to you right now. You are shady as anything and I don't know if I want you in my life right now!" Melody responded harshly.

"Fine, I'll get out of your life after you listen to what I have to say." Chris told her playfully.

"Chris you get five minutes, that's it." Melody sat down on the grass.

Chris sat down on the side of Melody and put his bag down at his side.

"That's all I need." Chris smiled. "Alright, so I guess you know I'm dating Chelsea now."

Melody nodded but didn't say anything.

"Stephanie told me that you and Chelsea are friends. I didn't know that before." Chris shrugged.

"Would it have changed anything if you did?" Melody turned to him and asked.

"Probably not." Chris frowned.

Melody looked at him in shock. She was crushed. Did Chris really just say that? Why would he act interested and then do this to her?

"Don't get me wrong Mel, you are a great friend, but that's it. At most we could be friends with benefits." Chris told her.

Melody looked at Chris. "Friends with benefits? Chris I don't know right now. I need to go away from you for a little and clear my head. I'll call you when I'm ready." Melody got up and walked away.

Chris looked around and started to think. He did have feelings for Melody but he didn't want to risk their friendship. He was afraid she'd hurt him and didn't want to be vulnerable to her. He knew he screwed up big time.

"Damn, Melody will probably never talk to me again." Chris said to himself sadly.

Just then the bell rang. Chris stood up and grabbed his bag. When he looked to his right, he saw Chelsea smiling and walking toward him.

"Hey Chrissy, you sure are looking good today." Chelsea said as she kissed Chris.

Melody saw the whole thing and rolled her eyes. Friends with benefits, THAT was never going to happen. Melody wouldn't let that happen. She was too much of a lady to fool around with a guy in that way, even if it was Chris.

"Ugh, I hate you Christopher Michael McDonald." Melody said to herself as she turned away from where she was and walked to class.

**Stupid Chris. He needs to get over himself and just get with Melody. Chelsea is all over him and that's not good. Will Melody go for the friends with benefits thing? Is this the definite end of Melody and Chris? Will anyone interfere?**


	7. Do You Remember

**This is Me  
Chapter 6**

_It had been two weeks since Chris and Melody talked and Chris gave Melody the idea of Friends with Benefits. Chelsea and Chris were still together. Little did everyone know, someone was about to come into the picture and change everything. _

Melody was sitting in her room looking through her phone when she came across Chris' name. She decided it had been two weeks and it was time for them to talk. She awaited an answer someone picked up second ring.

"Melody, you finally called!" She heard Chris over the phone.

"Yeah I did, I decided that we should talk." Melody responded.

"Alright, go ahead." Chris replied.

"I thought about your little friends with benefits proposition and I'm considering it. It's better than nothing with you and I don't want to leave us behind." Melody said nervously.

"Really? Are you sure?" Chris questioned confused.

Melody thought for a minute. "I'm not 100% sure but no one is ever 100% sure in life."

"Uhmm, alright then Mel. I'm sorry to cut you short but I have to go because Chelsea is on the other line." Chris said and hung up.

Ugh Chelsea. Chris' girlfriend needed to disappear and soon. She was starting to get on Melody's nerves, even though they were friends. Melody fell asleep and couldn't wait till the next day.

When Melody woke up the next morning, she looked at her phone and saw she had missed a call, there was a voicemail. She looked to see who it was from, it was Chris' other cousin Daniel. Daniel was also Ashlee's brother. (A/N: Ashlee is a 16 year old Junior at Grant High School and Daniel is a 15 year old freshman.)

"Hey Melody! It's Daniel, sorry to call so early. I was just wondering if we could meet up and talk or something. Give me a call when you get a chance." Melody heard a click.

Melody got out of bed and got ready. When she was finished, she called Daniel.

"Hey Daniel, it's Melody." She smiled.

"Hey Melody, thanks for returning my call. So can we meet up?" Daniel replied.

Melody giggled. "Yes that's why I returned your call. Can you meet me at the old playground we went to as kids in 10 minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. See you soon Mel." Daniel hung up.

Melody went downstairs and saw her mom with Brenner.

"Mom, is it alright if I go out for a little while?" Melody asked her mom.

Amy smiled. "Yes you can, just be home by 4:30. I need you to babysit so I can go to a retirement party with your father.

"Alright thanks mom. I'll be home." Melody walked out the door.

When she got to the playground, she saw Daniel sitting on one of the swings. He looked up, saw her, and jogged over.

"Hey Melody, thanks for meeting me." Daniel smiled.

Melody smiled back. "It's no problem it was nice getting out of the house."

Melody stared at Daniel and all her feelings she used to have for him came flooding back. Melody smiled looking at him remembering how much she liked him when they had class together last year.

"Melody you alright?" Daniel asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking about something." Melody walked to a swing and sat down. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Uhm, nothing really. It's just I sort of kind of like you. I didn't before but I realized what I was missing and now I like you." Daniel said nervously.

"Wow Daniel, this is a lot to hear when I haven't talked to you in awhile." Melody replied to him.

Daniel frowned. "I know, I'm sorry I just felt like I had to tell you, especially after all this time."

Melody felt bad. "I know what you mean Daniel, it's alright."

Melody looked down at her phone and saw that it was 3:30.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry to say this but I have to go home. I'm babysitting tonight." Melody said to him.

Daniel stood up. "It's alright, do you want me to walk you home or anything?

"No, it's alright and besides you live the opposite direction. Melody giggled.

"Oh, I know I just wanted to be a gentleman." Daniel smiled at her.

They hugged and they went their separate ways. Melody had a lot to think about now. She could do friends with benefits with the one she loves, that doesn't love her. Second choice, she could try to talk to Daniel and date him. Deep down she knew Daniel would never make her feel the same way Chris did. Daniel was too awkward and Chris was relaxed and perfect.

**Wow, wow, wow. Some Melody drama with guys. Should she choose the one she loves, or the one she likes? What will Chris think about this? What will Melody do? What feelings are real, her feelings for Chris or her feelings for Daniel? 3 Reviews for the next two chapters.**


	8. Lovefool

**This is Me  
Chapter 7**

A few weeks after Daniel and Melody talked, Melody decided she just wanted to be friends with Daniel. In her heart, she knew she loved Chris and that he was the one for her. She wasn't going to admit that it did hurt her to see Chris with Chelsea.

It was Saturday morning and Melody was still asleep when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Yes, Chris?" She asked when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Mel, how'd you know it was me?" Chris responded confused.

"Caller ID, you loser." She smiled.

Chris giggled over the phone. "Oh yeah, my bad."

"So, what's up?" Melody asked.

"Can we meet up and talk?" Chris asked her.

Melody smiled. "Uhm, yeah sure. Where and what time?"

Chris hesitated. "Can you come over here at 1?"

Melody was quiet for a minute. "Your house?"

"Yeah, Melody my house." Chris laughed.

"I guess I could just give me a little while to get ready and I'll be right over. See you soon. Bye." Melody hung up.

Melody put her phone down and sighed. She was really going to hang out with Chris, after all this time. She got ready and told her mom she was leaving. Amy was happy that Melody was going to spend time with Chris.

About 20 minutes later, Melody was at Chris' house. Chris opened the door and they went upstairs to his room.

"What movie do you want to watch Melody?" Chris asked while he was at his DVD bookcase.

Melody smiled. "Let's watch Saw 3. You know that's my favorite."

Chris smiled back at Melody and grabbed the movie. He put it in and went to lay on his bed next to Melody. When the movie ended, Chris went downstairs to get them some drinks.

"Melody, I have to ask you a question." Chris said as he shut his bedroom door.

"Alright, what is it?" Melody looked at him confused.

Chris smiled. "Will you make out with me?"

Melody looked at him angrily. "You always make everything so difficult Chris. All the time, this is what you do."

"Melody, what are you talking about? What is so difficult? Just make out with me." Chris grabbed Melody's hand.

Melody slapped Chris and he pulled her in for a kiss. All of a sudden something changed in Melody and she started making out with Chris. She pulled back.

"Chris, we shouldn't have done that. You have a girlfriend. We did something wrong." Melody pushed him back.

"We didn't do anything wrong. It's called friends with benefits, remember?" Chris smirked and pulled her back in.

They made out for about two minutes when Melody pushed Chris back again.

"I guess we could do the friends with benefits thing for a little while." Melody said as she looked Chris in the eye.

"Are you sure Melody?" Chris hugged her.

"Yeah, I am actually. We can make it work." Melody smiled. "Right now I have to go though, it's getting late and I have to be home for supper."

"Alright, I'll walk you to the door." Chris held Melody's hand.

They walked to the door and Melody and Chris kissed. They smiled at each other and Melody left his house.

**Melody decided to do the friends with benefits thing. She turned down Daniel. Is this the beginning of Melody and Chris? Will more happen with them? Will they ever have a relationship? Will Chelsea find out about this?**


	9. Stuck With Each Other

**This is Me**

**Chapter 8**

So a little bit more time passed, about a week and a half. Melody and Chris were still doing the whole friends with benefits thing and nobody knew. Well nobody except, Ashlee and Stephanie. Chris told Ashlee and Melody told Stephanie.

Chris played baseball for their school so Melody went to every game. Chelsea went to one game a week, the team had 3 or 4 a week. One day after one of the games, Melody and Chris went for a walk. As they were walking Chris kissed Melody. She pushed him down to the ground and was making out with him. Nobody saw and Melody couldn't believe how she was acting.

Melody walked away from Chris and he ran after her.

"You can't just give me something _that_ good and walk away after." Chris whispered in her ear.

Melody smiled. "Really? I can't? Well watch me." Melody continued walking.

Chris stood in the same place and watched Melody walk.

"Fine, walk away! I got a pretty good view from where I'm standing!" Chris yelled to her while watching her walk.

Melody knew exactly what part of her body Chris was referring to. She didn't care, she liked the attention. As she walked she could hear someone running to catch up with her.

Chris picked Melody up and was spinning her around.

"Chris! Stop it I'm going to get sick!" Melody begged.

"I'll stop, but only if I get a kiss when I put you down." Chris laughed.

"Fine, just put me down!" Melody screamed.

Chris put Melody down and she started to run.

"Haha sucker!" She laughed as she ran away.

Chris was faster and caught up to her. He pulled her down to the ground and starting kissing her.

"You aren't any fair!" Melody slapped Chris.

Just then, Melody's phone rang.

"Hello?" Melody asked into her phone.

"Hey Mel, it's Dad. I'm pulling into your school parking lot to pick you up." Ricky responded.

"Alright dad, I'll be right there." She hung up. "Alright idiot, I gotta go." Melody said to Chris as she pushed him off.

"One more kiss." Chris smiled and kissed Melody.

Melody smiled and walked away and got into her father's car. Ricky and Melody had a father/daughter day. They spent the whole day laughing and talking. In the back of Melody's mind she kept thinking about Chris.

She loved him but she also knew that he had a girlfriend. For some odd reason, the fact that he had a girlfriend didn't bother her much. Melody just sat there and smiled and couldn't wait to see Chris again.

**Anything life changing going to happen with Chris and Melody? Will they ever get together? Will Daniel ever come back into this story? Will Ashlee or Stephanie tell Chelsea? 4 comments for the next 2 chapters.**


	10. Troublemaker

**This is Me  
Chapter 9**

_Since I missed a lot of time writing, I'm going to skip a lot of time in the story._

Two months later, Chris and Melody were still friends with benefits. Chris was still dating Chelsea, and Daniel and Melody were good friends. School was finally out and Chelsea and Chris didn't see each other often which gave Melody and Chris more time together.

Tuesday morning, June 23rd Melody woke up to her phone ringing, it was Chris' ringtone.

"Yes, Christopher?" Melody asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Chris laughed.

Melody smiled. "Caller ID, duh." She lied.

"Oh alright." Chris paused. "Anyway, can you come over my house today at 12 so we can hang out?"

Melody looked over at her clock and saw that it was 11:16am. She only had 25 minutes before she had to leave her house!

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then. Bye" She hung up.

Melody got up and got ready as quickly as she could. When she went downstairs, she saw her mother with Megan and Anastasia.

"Mom, where's Brenner?" She asked looking around.

"He's still sleeping, be quiet so you don't wake him." Amy smiled.

"Alright, I will mom. Is it okay if I go out for a little?" Melody asked.

"Of course, just be home before it gets dark." Amy looked away.

Melody smiled and walked out of the house. She walked over to Chris' house and when she got there she saw him sitting on the porch. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning loser." She said to him and he smiled.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He took her hand and they went inside the house.

Melody looked around confused. "Chris, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet Melody. Do you want to go upstairs and watch a movie?"

Melody nodded and they went upstairs and into Chris' room.

"Chris, you pick a movie." Melody plopped on the bed.

Chris smiled at her and went over to where he kept his movies. Melody tried to be patient by after five minutes of watching Chris look through movies she got aggravated.

"Oh my God Chris! Just pick Fast and the Furious or something." She yelled.

"Alright, I got it, calm down." Chris smirked.

When Melody saw Chris smirk at her that is the moment she remembered her mother telling her about. The moment her mother knew her father was the one. This is the moment she knew Chris was the one.

Chris and Melody sat together on the bed. At 2:00pm, Chris kissed Melody. Melody and Chris started to make out and that's when Chris started to unzip Melody's pants.

"Whoa, whoa, Chris. What if somebody walks in?" Melody stopped kissing Chris.

"Melody, don't worry. My parents are working till 6 and my brother is a work till 5." Chris started to kiss Melody again.

Melody felt more comfortable when she found that out.

_1 hour later_

Chris and Melody were lying in bed together. Melody was feeling pretty happy. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Chris is the person she wanted to lose her virginity to. Nothing mattered besides them at that moment.

At 3:45, Melody was on her way home. She was so happy but she knew that everything was about to change, especially since she slept with her friend's boyfriend.

**REVIEW IT! WHAT'S NEXT FOR CHRIS AND MELODY? WILL CHELSEA FIND OUT ABOUT THIS? WILL AMY AND RICKY FIND OUT? ANY BIG CHANGES FOR MELODY?**


	11. Battlefield

**This is Me  
Chapter 10**

Three weeks later, Chelsea's 16th birthday party came around. Melody didn't understand why Chelsea had a party two weeks after her actual birthday. Melody wore a dressy pink halter dress just above her knees. When she walked in, the first person she saw was Chelsea. She was wearing sleeveless satin black dress.

At around 8pm Chelsea told Melody that she wanted to talk to her privately to catch up. The two girls went into the V.I.P section and started to talk. They talked for about 10 minutes when Chelsea noticed a difference in Melody.

"Mel, is something wrong?" Chelsea asked worried.

"Yeah, there is actually." Melody stood up and started to pace.

"Okay Melody, tell me, you know you can tell me anything." Chelsea smiled.

Hearing Chelsea say that didn't calm down Melody at all.

"Well you remember that song, Sick Inside?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, we used to watch that music video all the time. Are you trying to tell me you kissed Chris?" Chelsea asked confused. "If you did I don't care."

"Actually Chelsea, it's worse." Melody frowned.

Chelsea frowned back. "Well, tell me, stop making me wait."

"Well, I kind of hooked up with Chris." Melody sat down.

"You mean hooked up as making out or..." Chelsea stood up.

"Oh my god Chelsea! I lost my virginity to him!" Melody stood up quickly.

"You did what!? I would have rather you said you made out with him!" Chelsea stepped back. "Now get out of here before we have a bigger problem!"

Melody ran right by Chris to get out of the party. When Chris saw her run out, he ran upstairs to find out what just happened.

"Chels, what happened with you and Melody?" Chris hugged Chelsea because she looked upset.

"Chris! Get away from me. I know what you did with her! It's over!" Chelsea pushed Chris away and ran down the stairs.

Chris looked around the room and for some reason he got so angry that Chelsea knew. He knew that he loved Melody but he still got so angry. He ran outside and saw Melody walking down the street.

"Melody wait up!" Chris said angrily.

Melody stopped. "What?"

"Don't talk to me right now, you betrayed me and told Chelsea. I'll tell you when I'm ready to talk but right now, I'm not!" Chris turned and walked away.

Melody ran home and up to her bedroom. It was the worst night of her life and she cried herself to sleep.

**REVIEW! FOUR REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! POOR MELODY, SHE LOVES CHRIS AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENS. WHY IS CHRIS SO UPSET? ANY NEW CHANGES IN THEIR LIVES? WILL CHRIS AND MELODY EVER BE OKAY AGAIN?**


	12. Turn the Page

**This is Me  
Chapter 11**

Another couple of weeks passed. To Melody, they felt like they were dragging. Nothing felt the same without Chris. She knew how much she loved him and how much she wanted to be with him but she knew inside that she messed up. If she could figure out a way to make it all okay, she would.

August 4th, around two thirty, Melody called Ashlee. She was extremely worried about something.

"Hey, Melody, what's up?" Ashlee asked.

Melody hesitated. "Um, Ash, I need you to go to the store with me."

"Melody, is everything okay? You seem worried." Ashlee asked worried.

"Yeah something is bothering me, but I'll just tell you when you pick me up okay?" Melody frowned.

"Kay, I'll see you around three honey." Ashlee hung up.

Melody put her phone at her side and looked around scared. This is not how she pictured her life. She was more scared than she's ever been. When she went downstairs, she saw her parents' talking. Amy looked at her and smiled.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" Melody sat down.

"Your Aunt Ashley is pregnant." Amy smiled and hugged Melody.

Melody looked down nervously, then fake smiled.

"That's great! How far along is she?" Melody said with fake enthusiasm.

"Three and a half months. The doctor's said that she can find out what the baby is in two weeks!" Amy and Ricky smiled at each other.

"Melody, your mother and I have been wanting to ask you something." Ricky said nervously.

"What is it dad?" Melody looked at her father worried, she heard the nervousness in his voice.

"What would you think of us expanding the family?" Ricky smiled.

"Like a new baby?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, exactly that." Amy cut in.

"Well, mom and dad I think that's great if you two want another baby and you can handle that. I don't want you two to be aggravated or frustrated with five kids." Melody smiled at her parents'.

"We just wanted to make sure we have your support, sweetheart." Amy told Melody as she stood up.

Just then, Melody's cell phone rang and Melody saw that it was Ashlee calling. She stood up and walked out of the house and got into Ashlee's car. Melody smiled at her worriedly. Ashlee looked at Melody confused but didn't say anything, they drove to the store in silence.

"Okay Mel, now that we are here will you tell me why I'm here?" Ashlee asked while getting out of the car.

Melody frowned. "I think I'm pregnant Ash."

Ashlee's jaw dropped. "With who's baby? Daniel's, Chris', someone else?"

"Chris' but don't tell anyone." Melody said nervously.

"Mel, you know I would never do that to you. Chris may be my cousin but you are my best friend. Friends never turn their backs on each other and always keep secrets for each other." Ashlee gave Melody a reassuring hug.

The two girls walked into the store and got the tests they needed. Melody bought a three pack and she was praying all three said negative. Ashlee was driving back to her house so Melody could take the tests in privacy.

"Melody, what makes you think you're pregnant?" Ashlee asked as she plopped onto her bed.

"I've missed my period since I had sex with Chris. I have morning sickness." She paused, "actually I'm sick morning and afternoon. I'm always craving pickle flavored chips, the list goes on and on."

"Well let's just pray you aren't pregnant, since you and Chris aren't talking. Just go take those tests and we will figure everything out together, I promise." Ashlee smiled.

Melody walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She peed on all three sticks and placed them down on the counter. In five minutes she would know if she was going to be a mother...

Six minutes later...

Melody finally got the courage to look at the tests. All positive. This was Melody's worst fear. What was she going to tell everyone? Especially Chris and her parents'?

"Melody, come out here already, it's been six minutes!" Melody heard Ashlee say from the other room.

Melody slowed walked into Ashlee's bedroom and burst into tears.

"Whoa Mel, don't do that." Ashlee ran to Melody knowing the tests were positive. "We'll figure this out. We're in this together, it'll all be alright, I promise."

"How...could...this...hap-pen...to...me?" Melody choked out in between sobs. "I...don't...under-stand...what...I...did...to...des-erve...this"

Ashlee walked Melody over to the bed slowly. She couldn't help but feel horrible for Melody, she had never seen Melody like this.

"Listen to me. This baby is not a bad thing. Your child is a blessing in disguise. Maybe this baby is what you need in your life and you just don't realize it. Please relax, everything will be okay. I know it" Ashlee hugged Melody for a long time and they sat there in silence.

After about a half hour Melody decided she was ready to go home. She still couldn't believe that she was going to be a mother so young. She didn't want to get pregnant young like her mother but she did. To Melody, that's the worst thing she could've done.

**REVIEW! SO NOW EVERYONE KNOWS THAT MELODY IS PREGNANT, A TEEN MOM JUST LIKE AMY. WHAT WILL RICKY AND AMY SAY? WHAT WILL CHRIS SAY? WILL MELODY'S PREGNANCY GO OKAY? JOY? HAPPINESS? DEPRESSION? AMY AND RICKY WANT A BABY BUT WILL THEY HAVE ONE NOW THAT THEIR DAUGHTER ITS PREGNANT? **


	13. Someday I Will Understand

**This Is Me  
Chapter 12**

_So Since Ashley's pregnant too, I'm going to give a little background on her. She's thirty years old and already has two children. She has a daughter Alyssa Candace (6) and a son Nathan Andrew (4). _

One week passed and Melody decided that she had to tell her parents' that she was pregnant. She always told them everything and this was no different. She was going to need their help now more than she has ever needed them.

Sunday morning, August 16th, at 10:34am, Melody woke up to her alarm. The day she was dreading finally arrived. She decided to think about everything before she actually told her parents' everything. She already knew everything was going to turn into a big mess.

At about 11:02am, Melody finally walked downstairs. She saw her parents' sitting at the kitchen table and she frowned. She was so scared that they'd be mad at her and that they'd hate her.

"Mom and dad I have to talk to you both." Melody said sadly.

Amy sat down and looked up at Melody. "Sweetie, sit down and tell us. You know that you can always come to us, no matter how bad it is."

"Well mom, this is a whopper." Melody frowned.

"Mel, let me save you the frustration on this one." Ricky cut in. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Melody's jaw dropped. She was in complete and total shock. How could her father know? The only person that knew besides her was Ashlee.

"Well, yeah I am. Dad how did you know?" Melody asked extremely confused.

"Melody, your mother and I have had four children. By the time she was pregnant with Anastasia I could tell a week after the child was conceived." Ricky said calmly.

Melody felt calmer. "Why didn't you two tell me that you knew? I went through all this depression and worried stuff and you two knew all along. You probably knew before me."

"Sweetie, we wanted to see how long it took you to tell us. We were waiting for you to be responsible enough to tell us something so big. You might not be old enough to have a baby, but you sure are mature enough." Amy smiled at her daughter and hugged her.

Melody couldn't help but tear up. This is not what she expected, at all. She was happy that her parents' supported her but at the same time scared to death to be a mother and to tell Chris.

"What are we going to do? More importantly, what am I going to do?" Melody started crying.

"Listen to me Melody, first you are going to stop crying. Second you are going to tell me who the father is and then we are going to take it from there." Amy said calmly but sternly.

Melody tried to stop crying but tears kept coming out. She was so afraid to tell her parents' who the father was. She didn't want her parents' to hate him.

"My baby's father is Chris." Melody started crying again.

Amy and Ricky looked at each other in disbelief. They had known Chris since he and Melody were in middle school together and now they hear that he is their grandchild's father.

"Alright, well now we have to figure out what we are going to do. Your father and I went through this before. I think it's best if you hide your pregnancy as long as you can from everyone. You don't want all the attention, trust me honey." Amy rubbed Melody's back.

"When you are about four months, you'll be able to find out the gender of the baby. When you are 8 months pregnant, we are home schooling you. While you are pregnant I want you to relax, you will have enough frustration after you give birth." Ricky said planning everything out in his head.

"Mom and dad, I just wanted to thank you for being so supportive and so understanding with this. You two are always there when I need you two the most. I love you both but I have to go out for a little." Melody said as she stood up and walked out of the house.

She walked over to the library and sat into the room where she and Chris first got started. It felt like no too long ago everything happened and it was weird for her to see how much her life had changed. It felt like it changed too quickly. She got up and decided to look at books about babies.

_20 Minutes Later..._

Melody was in the middle of reading when she heard somebody talk to her.

"Hi Melody, what are you up to?" Melody heard a familiar voice.

She looked up and saw Chris. Just then, all of her emotions came out and she started crying.

"Whoa, Melody what's wrong with you?" Chris ran over worried.

Melody threw the book on the floor and Chris took one look at it and realized what she was trying to tell him.

"Melody, are you crying because you're pregnant... with my baby?" Chris sat down.

"No freaking duh captain obvious!" Melody said angrily.

"Alright, please calm down. I'm sorry. I knew I overreacted with the Chelsea stuff and I was wrong but I was really upset that night. I promise I'll be there for you and our baby." Chris frowned at Melody.

"Honestly Christopher, I'm not sure I want you there for _my_ baby. I'm not sure I want you in my life at all. You hurt me and I can take care of _my_ child myself. My father raised me to be a strong woman and now is the moment I need to be my strongest. If I change my mind, you'll know. For now goodbye." Melody said sternly.

Chris watched Melody leave the library and sat there in total shock. He couldn't believe Melody just did that to him. Not to mention, each time she said that the baby was only hers it cut a hole in his heart. She was right though, she did need to be a strong woman and she could take care of the baby herself. Chris didn't want her to raise their child on her own. He was determined to prove that she needed him.

**REVIEW IT! 3 FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. WOW CHRIS, RICKY AND AMY KNOW THAT MELODY IS PREGNANT. THAT WAS A LOT FOR ONE CHAPTER. WHAT IS CHRIS GOING TO DO GET MELODY? IS THE PREGNANCY GOING TO GO PEACEFUL?**


	14. More than Me

**This is Me  
Chapter 13**

September 8th, the first day of Melody's sophomore year of school rolled around. She was now almost 3 months pregnant. When she first walked into the school, she saw Chris. He looked her right in the eye and she felt her heart break into a million pieces. She hated being at opposite ends with Chris, she needed him and she knew it. All at the same time, she wanted to prove she could raise their child without his help.

Chris took one look at Melody and his eyes immediately shot down to Melody's stomach. She was wearing baggy clothes so even if she had a bump it'd be impossible to see it. Inside, he wanted to go up to her and talk it through but he knew that she had to be independent. He was willing to give her all the time in the world for her to realize that they needed to be together.

By the time lunch rolled around, Melody was starving. She went into the cafeteria and saw that they had her favorite. She smiled and said thank god to herself. She immediately saw Stephanie, she missed her so much. They hadn't seen each other since the last day of Freshman Year because Stephanie's family went on vacation, all summer.

They sat together and decided they needed to catch up 100%.

"Oh my god, Melody I missed you so much this summer. How's you and Chris?" Stephanie asked excitedly.

Melody looked down at her stomach. "Not talking." She replied distracted.

Stephanie noticed that Melody looked down at her stomach. "Melody, you and him didn't, you know, did you?" Stephanie asked referring to sex.

"If you're asking if we had sex, the answer is yes." Melody frowned.

"Are you pregnant?" Stephanie whispered into Melody's ear.

Melody nodded and Stephanie watched as a tear fell from her face. Stephanie felt so bad. She knew she didn't know the whole story but it sounded bad as it was.

"Mel, can you tell me everything so I'll be caught up?" Stephanie asked calmly.

Melody nodded and told her the whole story. Stephanie looked at her shocked.

"Wow I can't believe Chris would talk to you like that. He can be such a jerk sometimes but it shocks me that he'd ever act like that towards you." Stephanie hugged Melody. "Don't worry Mel, me and you will make sure this baby is ok."

They smiled at each other and at that very moment the bell rang. Melody got up and got her books together as quickly as she could. Right when she was about to exit the cafeteria, she saw Chris looking at her. She shook her head in disgust at him and kept walking.

He needed to get it through his head that they were done and they would be for a very long time. Melody wasn't ready to forgive him and she wouldn't be for a very long time.

At 2:45PM, Melody was standing outside her school waiting for one of her parents' to come get her. She saw her dad pull around the corner and she got into the car.

"Hi dad." She smiled and hugged him.

"Hi honey, how's my beautiful daughter and first grandchild doing today?" Ricky smiled at Melody.

Melody felt so calm talking to her father, it was a nice was to unwind from the day.

"Your daughter is extremely tired and trying to relax, on the other hand, your grandchild seems like he or she doesn't have a care in the world." Melody rubbed her belly and felt her small bump.

Ricky smiled at his daughter rubbing her baby bump and was so proud of how mature she was being. He wasn't going to admit it but inside he was upset that his 16 year old daughter was pregnant. He always pictured walking her down the aisle when she was in her 20's and her having children after that.

When they got home, Melody jogged in the house. Ricky watched and shook his head, he didn't like her moving fast one bit. Melody went upstairs to her room and looked at her calendar. She only had 2 weeks left till she found out what her baby is. Melody's doctor, Grace Pappas said that the baby was developing well so they'd get to see the baby sooner than expected.

Dr. Pappas went to school with Amy and Ricky. She married Jack Pappas who was now Ricky's best friend. Amy and Grace had been best friends since their Junior Year. Dr. Pappas and Mr. Pappas had twin daughters, Leona Pappas and Jenna Pappas. The girls were three years old.

Melody laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted to sleep with her hands on her stomach. She couldn't wait for what was coming next. She was hoping it'd be positive.

**REVIEW! IT SEEMS LIKE MELODY'S LIKE IS GOING REALLY WELL EXCEPT THE FACT THAT CHRIS ISN'T INVOLVED. WILL CHRIS GET BACK INTO HER LIFE SOONER OR LATER? IS MELODY HAVING A GIRL OR BOY? WILL ANYTHING EFFECT HER PREGNANCY?**


	15. Us Against the World

**This is Me  
Chapter 14**

Three weeks passed, to Melody they seemed to drag by. She wanted to find out what her baby was so badly but it was taking forever. The day finally arrived, September 29th, Melody had it circled on her calendar with a heart next to it. She got to take the day out of work when her parent's brought her to her appointment.

The three of them sat in the waiting room impatiently, they all wanted to know what the baby was. It seemed like it was taking forever to them.

"Melody Underwood!" A nurse called at the archway. "Dr. Pappas is ready to see you."

Ricky, Melody, and Amy stood up and followed the nurse into the room. Grace was already in the room waiting for them. Amy looked at her and smiled.

"Amy Underwood! It's been so long since I saw you" Grace smiled and hugged Amy. "When I found out your daughter was my patient I was so happy to hear that I'd see you again."

The last time Amy and Grace saw each other is when Amy was pregnant with Brenner.

"Amy before I start my examination on Melody, I just wanted to tell you that Jack and I are going to be welcoming another little one into our home in about 8 months." Grace said as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Congratulations to you and Jack!" Amy smiled at Grace.

Grace turned towards Melody. "Thanks Amy. Alright Melody, you ready to find out what you're having?"

Melody nodded and smiled.

_7 Minutes Later_

"Melody do you see what I see?" Grace asked.

"No, Dr. Pappas I don't. What do you see?" Melody asked while trying to look at the screen closer.

"Well, Ricky, Amy, it looks like you two are having a granddaughter...and a grandson." Grace smiled at them.

Melody felt like her heart stopped. She didn't know how she was going to handle two children, nevermind one.

"Mom, dad, what do I do?!?!" Melody asked right before she burst into tears.

Amy and Ricky looked at each other. They didn't know what to say. They expected to have one grandchild, not two. It was good news that they were getting grandchildren, it was just a lot sooner than they expected.

Ricky spoke first. "Melody Juliana Underwood, don't you dare cry! This is all going to work out. This is completely unexpected but we are going to make it work, I promise. I'm going to be completely honest, I think that you and Chris need to talk it out."

Melody looked at her father in disbelief. She was raised to be independent and never run to a guy. Now her father was telling her to do the exact opposite.

"Melody, you need him for your children. One baby as a teenager is hard enough but two is going to be even harder. You might even have to get a job. I had to and so did your father. There will be one difference between you and I thought. You might have to quit school and go for your GED." Amy looked at her with a confused look.

"I'll try mom. I'd rather watch my babies than go to school." Melody pulled her shirt down and rubbed her belly.

Ricky, Amy, and Melody left the doctor's appointment. Melody wasn't ready to grow bigger and bigger just yet. She knew that pretty soon, she wouldn't be able to hide her pregnancy.

**REVIEW!!! 3 FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! TWINS?!!? WILL MELODY AND CHRIS RECONCIL? WHAT WILL EVERYTHING THINK WHEN THEY FIND OUT MELODY IS PREGNANT? WHAT WILL ASHLEE AND STEPHANIE THNIK?**


	16. I'm All Out of Love

**This is Me  
Chapter 15**

Saturday, October 3rd rolled around rather quickly. It was all a blur to Melody. Everything was, except that her father kept nagging her to talk to Chris. Nobody at school besides Ashlee, Stephanie, and Chris knew that Melody was pregnant. Melody was hanging out in her room looking at old pictures of her and Chris when she decided to call him.

"Melody, are you ok?! Is the baby ok?!" Melody heard after two rings.

"Yes Chris, I'm fine and the babies are fine." Melody said hoping Chris wouldn't realize she said babies.

She was wrong. "Babies? Melody did you just say babies, as in multiple?" Chris said as calmly as he could.

Melody paused. "Yeah, I'm going to have twins, a boy and a girl. My dad told me to call you because I'm going to need your help and he was right." Melody admitted nervously.

"Mel, I want to be with you every step of the way. I've been thinking about you and the pregnancy since I found out." Chris said desperately.

Melody couldn't help but smile when she heard Chris say that to her. She still wasn't ready to give all of herself to him. She still had to be strong.

"Listen to me Christopher, we are barely friends. We aren't together and might never be together." It killed Melody to say that but she had to. He had to hear the truth of how much he hurt her.

Chris felt his eyes tear up. He never thought he'd have this conversation with Melody. He loved her and hated to hear all this negativity from her.

"Melody, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I got you pregnant in the first place. You probably feel like it's the biggest mistake of our lives, especially yours."

Melody sighed. "Our children aren't a mistake. They are a gift from God. He wants us to realize something and we just don't realize it yet. Maybe these hard times will make us strong."

Chris realized at that very moment that Melody was right. Neither of them went to church faithfully but they still had faith in God.

"Chris, I gotta go do stuff. I'll talk to you later." Melody said as she hung up her phone.

She threw her phone on her bed and starting crying. She hated being without Chris, he meant the world to her. She never thought she'd ever love a guy as much as she loved him. She never felt the need to say she loved anyone but Chris was different. She wanted to say it just to see how it felt but she knew inside it wasn't the right time.

Ricky walked into her room and saw Melody crying. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"You talked to Chris didn't you?" Ricky rubbed Melody's back.

She nodded and kept crying.

"Melody, I understand you're upset but you have to put on your happy face. You have a visitor. Daniel is downstairs." Ricky got up and left the room.

Melody looked at her mirror and wiped away her tears. She touched up her make-up and went downstairs. She saw Daniel sitting on the couch and smiled a little Daniel was always there for her when she needed him and she hoped it would be the same this time.

"Hi Daniel." Melody said as she sat on the side on Daniel.

"Hi Melody, I'm sorry to come by without calling but I wanted to know if we could go for a walk. There is something I've been meaning to ask you."

Melody smiled. "Yeah sure, let me get a sweater and we can go."

Melody got her sweater from her room and then she and Daniel left. They walked down to the waterfront and sat on a bench. Melody was so happy to be out in the fresh air. For the first time in almost four months she felt more relaxed than ever.

"Daniel, what did you want to ask me?" Melody asked as she turned her body towards Daniel.

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask you if you'd be my girlfriend?" Daniel smiled nervously.

Melody's felt her jaw drop. She was pregnant with twins and now she gets asked out, by her babies father.

"I have skeletons in my closet. They might change your mind." Melody frowned and looked away.

"I promise no matter what they are, they won't change how I feel for you." Daniel put his arm around Melody.

"Fine, I guess I can tell you. If you change your mind it's okay." Melody paused. "I'm pregnant, with twins, they are Chris' children."

Daniel smiled at Melody. "Your pregnancy doesn't change how I feel for you at all. You are beautiful inside and out and I've had feelings for you since we were in 8th grade. No other girl makes me feel the way you do and I want to be the lucky guy that gets to call you his."

Nobody had made Melody feel that special in a really long time. She always felt so down about herself. She did have feelings for Daniel but she also felt like she needed to focus on her children.

"Daniel, that's extremely sweet but I don't know if we could make a relationship work." Melody tried to be calm.

"We can make it work, I know we can. Just give us a chance and we can see what happens." Daniel smiled at her.

Melody took a deep breath. "Alright, Daniel. Let's see what happens. Just remember my children are my first priority. You are second, if you can't deal with that I'm sorry."

"I understand, if I were in your position the children would be my first priority too." Daniel hugged Melody.

She couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a really long time Melody felt okay with everything. Life felt like it was finally going back on track.

**REVIEW!! 2 FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! DANIEL AND MELODY ARE NOW TOGETHER. CHRIS AND MELODY ARE OKAY WITH EACH OTHER. MELODY LOVES CHRIS SO WHY IS SHE WITH DANIEL? WILL ANYTHING HAPPEN TO CHANGE HOW MELODY FEELS?**


	17. What Hurts the Most

**This is Me  
Chapter 16**

Two and a half weeks later, October 21st, Daniel came by Melody's house to walk her to school. He waited in the living room for her to be ready. Daniel was always so sweet and respectful. Every weekend, he took her out to the movies or out to dinner. She liked this but she also liked just hanging out at home. It seemed like Daniel always took her out to impress her. She was almost 4 months pregnant, she needed a guy that was calm and understood her needs.

As Melody and Daniel walked to school, Melody decided to bring up everything that had been bothering her.

"Daniel, I think I should be honest with you." Melody said feeling bad.

"About what?" Daniel looked at her worried.

Melody looked him in the eyes. "Everything."

"Alright, Mel go ahead. Tell me everything." Daniel smiled at her reassuringly.

"Well first, I love Chris, not just because he's the father of my children. I've loved him for years and probably always will. I don't want you to take me out all the time. I'm almost four months pregnant, I need to relax. If we stayed in and had dinner, I'd be happier than going out all the time." Melody felt better that she got everything off her chest.

Daniel looked at her like the biggest book of secrets had just been revealed to him.

"That's alright Melody, I understand. Don't worry about any of it, and we can stay in. You should've told me sooner." Daniel laughed.

They arrived at the school a few minutes later. They went their separate ways and said that they'd see each other at lunch. Melody saw Chris and he gave her a look. She shook her head and walked away. Just as she was walking somebody stopped her.

"Melody Underwood, we should talk." Chelsea's cousin Sarah Morgan said.

Melody turned around. "Yeah what about?"

"Uhm, I don't know, maybe your slutty behavior. First you had sex with my cousin's boyfriend and now you are dating my ex-boyfriend. I bet you already slept with him too." Sarah stepped closer to Melody.

"I didn't know what me and Chris did was your business." Melody looked around. "It still looks like none of my life is your business actually."

Rage filled Sarah, she wasn't going to hurt Melody until she got cocky. Sarah took Melody by the hair and threw her into the lockers. She watched as Melody fell to the ground. Melody groaned in pain and Sarah walked over to her, got on top of her and starting punching her.

Sarah felt a bulge in Melody's stomach. "Well it looks like you are little miss fatty, aren't you?"

Melody was just about to reply when Sarah punched her in the face. Melody groaned again. Sarah got up and kicked Melody in the stomach. She still didn't realize that Melody was pregnant.

From the other side of the hall, Chris heard "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" He realized that is where Melody was. He wanted to make sure she was alright. He ran down the hallway as fast as he could and he saw the crowd parting.

"Melody!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Sarah laughed. "Chris, I don't see why you care. You already had sex with her, that's all that matters, right?"

Chris felt rage all around him. He turned around and took one look at Sarah.

"I care because she is pregnant with my children you fucking idiot! You probably just killed them both! I wish I knew what was wrong with you!" Chris dropped to his knees in tears.

Sarah looked at him shocked, she had no idea Melody was pregnant. Little whispers flew through the hallway. After a few minutes, the paramedics came and took Chris and Melody to the hospital. Chris was sitting in the waiting room when he saw Amy and Ricky come rushing in.

"Chris, is she alright? Are the babies alright?" Ricky asked out of breath.

Ricky and Amy both had super puffy eyes. You could see clearly that they both had just finished crying. Chris felt so horrible. He could tell his eyes were puffy too, he couldn't see clearly at all.

Ricky, Amy, and Chris sat together and cried. They were all so worried about Melody and the babies.

**REVIEW!!! 3 FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! WILL THE TWINS SURVIVE? IS MELODY GOING TO BE OKAY? WILL THIS CHANGE MELODY'S RELATIONSHIPS WITH CHRIS AND DANIEL? HOW WILL THIS EFFECT AMY AND RICKY?**


	18. I Hate This Part

**This is Me  
Chapter 17**

Three hours past, to Chris it felt like days. He couldn't believe what was happening. He felt like his whole world was falling apart in the blink of an eye. Chris didn't know what to do, he felt so helpless. He knew he wanted to be with Melody, telling her how much he loved her and how much he needed her.

Amy sat in silence. She didn't expect her daughter to get pregnant at such a young age but she did. Amy was starting to get so excited for her grandchildren and the worst possible thing happened. All she wanted to do is see her daughter and hold her. She wanted to comfort her and tell her that it was okay to cry.

Ricky felt so lost. He never expected any of this to happen to his little girl. She had a heart of gold and he knew she didn't deserve it. Nobody deserved to go through what Melody was going through. He hates not knowing what was going to happen. He hated not seeing his daughter, he felt a huge emptiness.

27 long minutes later, a doctor came out. This doctor has been operating on Melody for the past 4 hours trying to save the twins and help Melody. He came out with a very unhappy face.

"What happened doctor?" Ricky blurted out.

"Melody is still asleep. Only one of the twins survived." The doctor said sadly.

Amy and Chris started crying.

"Did my grandson survive or was it my granddaughter?" Ricky asked trying to be strong.

The doctor looked at the three sad faces and frowned. "I'm so sorry, the boy died."

The doctor walked away and Ricky, Amy, and Chris stood there crying feeling so helpless. None of them expected something so horrible to happen. Ricky and Amy wanted to see their little girl. They knew that when she woke up she'd be a mess from finding out she lost one of her children. Chris was heartbroken, his son was dead. He knew he didn't plan having a baby so young but the baby was still his son. He felt like part of his heart was gone.

Two hours, forty six minutes, and thirty two seconds, someone finally spoke.

Ricky's voice cracked. "Let's think of it this way. My sweet little grandson knew danger was near and he protected his sister. He sacrificed himself to save her. Even the two little babies growing inside Melody had so much love in their hearts."

Amy tried to smile. She decided she wanted to continue what Ricky said.

"He was just like his mother, protecting the ones that mattered most. Melody loved her children so much and did everything she could to make them save until she was at her most vulnerable point." Amy started tearing up again.

Chris listened to everything they said and took it in. He got so angry when he thought of what Sarah did.

"At her most vulnerable point, she couldn't even protect herself. I wish I could've been there sooner to say something. I wish I would've stopped it. My son is dead now because of some stupid girl and nothing I do can change that. Nothing!"

Chris got up and threw his jacket across the room. Something fell out of his pocket. He walked over and saw the bracelet that Melody gave them when they were in middle school. It was a friendship bracelet. He picked it up and smiled. He knew exactly what Melody needed.

Not too long after, a doctor finally came into the room and said that Chris, Amy, and Ricky could go see Melody. They sat in chairs around the bed.

Melody looked at the three of them and sniffled. "I already know what happened, don't bother reminding me. The doctor's told me right when I woke up. It wasn't something I wanted to hear the first few minutes I was conscious."

Chris stood up and kissed Melody's forehead. "Melody, I am so, so sorry this happened to you and our son. Neither of you deserved it. I wish I could go back and change it. I'd do anything if I could fix it."

"Chris, face it, nothing we do can change what happens. It hurts us but that's the way it is." She said coldly.

"I know that, there is something I think you should have." He frowned at her.

Chris pulled the bracelet out of his pocket and put it on Melody's wrist. She recognized it immediately and smiled at him weakly. He held her hand and she shut her eyes. She wasn't quite sure why she closed her eyes but if felt right. When she did, she felt her daughter kick.

Melody burst into tears and everyone in the room looked at her confused. Nobody knew if they should ask her what happened. Amy finally decided to say something.

"Melody, sweetheart, why are you crying?"

"My daughter kicked, she's alright!" Melody said as tears ran down her cheeks.

**REVIEW FOUR FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! I WON'T UPDATE TILL I GET THE FOUR REVIEWS, SORRY! MELODY LOST HER SON BUT HER DAUGHTER SURVIVED. I'M SORRY I DID THAT. I ALMOST STARTED CRYING WRITING THIS CHAPTER. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH CHRIS AND MELODY NOW? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH MELODY AND DANIEL?**


	19. Pretend to be Nice

**This is Me  
Chapter 18**

A week passed slowly, extremely slowly. Chris stayed by Melody's side every minute of everyday. Either Amy or Ricky would bring Chris food at all the appropriate times. October 29th Melody got out of the hospital. Chris drove her home and she fell asleep in the passenger seat.

"Melody, you're home. Wake up." Chris shook Melody gently as he tried to wake her up.

Melody groaned. "I'm up, I was just resting my eyes."

"Yeah alright, sleeping beauty. Come on let's get you into the house." Chris smiled at her.

Chris went around to the passenger side and opened the door. He helped her out of the car and walked her to the door.

"Chris, thank you so much." Melody hugged him.

Chris loved how Melody felt in his arms. He kissed her on the head. Chris still hadn't told Melody that he loved her and he didn't feel right yet.

"It's the least I could do, Melody. I'll talk to you later. I want you to rest." Chris said as he kissed Melody on the cheek.

He walked away and Melody put her hand on her cheek. She liked how that kiss felt. She went inside the house and sat on the couch. The house was so quiet. Anastasia and Megan were at school, Brenner was a daycare, and her parents' were at work. At that moment, Melody's cell phone rang.

"Hi mom, I just got home." She said into her phone.

"Good, I just wanted to check on you to see how you're feeling." Amy smiled.

Melody paused. "I'm pretty good, still a little tired but I'm not in pain at all anymore."

Amy felt happy to hear that. "I'm glad, are you doing anything for Halloween?"

Melody thought for a minute. She forgot that Halloween was two days away. "No, I'm not doing anything. I just want to stay home and relax. My little girl is tired and I want to take it easy for awhile."

"Alright sweetie, I'll talk to you when I get home. I'll be home around 5 and your dad will be home around 3 with the kids. Can you start making supper for me?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Melody smiled. She loved making supper for her family. "I'll let you go, bye mom, I love you." Melody said as she hung up the phone.

Melody looked around her house and for the first time in a week she felt happy. It was good to be home. Now it was just her and her daughter. She rubbed her belly and smiled, she felt the baby kick.

"I love you baby girl." She said as she rubbed her belly.

_1 hour later..._

Melody looked at her phone and saw that it was 2:37. She decided to call Daniel and have a little talk with him.

"Melody, are you alright?" She heard after the third ring.

"Yes and no. My daughter and I are fine but my boyfriend hasn't seemed to care about me the past week. You never went to visit me, you never called. I love how you claimed to care about me and love me but when I need you, you weren't there. Chris and my parents' were."

Daniel hesitated. "Melody, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't realize that's how you felt."

"That's just it! You don't seem to "realize" anything important' You act like life is all rainbows and gumdrops. New flash: it's not! I lost my son, he's dead. You never seemed to acknowledge it. Since you didn't we are over!" Melody hung up angrily.

She felt good to get all that off of her chest. She went upstairs and took a shower. Melody felt so relaxed in the shower. When she got out, she looked at the clock, it was 3:24. Ricky and the kids were probably home by now.

When she went downstairs, she saw her father with the kids in the living room. Anastasia and Megan were doing their homework and Brenner was playing with his toys. Ricky sat there looking at his three children. (A/N Anastasia is now 6. Megan is 9. Brenner is 2. Ricky is 32 and Amy is 31.)

"Hi daddy." Melody smiled as she walked into the room.

Ricky stood up and hugged Melody. "Welcome home, Princess. How are you feeling?"

Melody looked down at her stomach. "I feel fine. I actually feel a little relaxed. It's good to be home."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ricky smiled at Melody.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Melody went to open it and saw Chris.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Melody looked at him worried.

"Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to give you this." Chris handed Melody a piece of folded up paper and walked away.

**REVIEW 5 FOR THE NEXT ONE. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE TONIGHT IF I GET 5 REVIEWS. WHAT'S THE PAPER THAT CHRIS GAVE MELODY? MELODY HAS ABOUT 5 MONTHS LEFT TILL SHE HAS HER DAUGHTER. IN THE FUTURE SHE'LL GET HER GED, HAVE A BABY SHOWER, AND GIVE BIRTH!**


	20. Something More

**This is Me  
Chapter 19**

One month passed since Chris gave Melody that piece of paper. (November 30th) Melody never thought that a little piece of paper could change how she thought. Chris changed her thinking and she never expected him to. The little piece of paper was actually it note.

It said: _Dear Melody, I know you've been going through a lot since you got pregnant. I'm sorry you had to go through everything. I'm not sorry you got pregnant though. You being pregnant is the best thing. You are giving me the greatest gift, a child. I bet you think I don't have any feelings for you romantically. If you think that, you are wrong. You mean everything to me and I love you with everything I am. Each time I see you smile, it's like someone lit a huge fire and it was burning brightly. When you are depressed, I feel like my whole world is crashing down and getting destroyed. If I could spend every minute of everyday with you, I would show you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. You can decide how you feel and get back to me. If you don't feel the same tell me and we can remain friends. Love, Christopher Michael McDonald_

Melody called him the minute she finished reading the letter. She told him that she did feel the same and she was happy that he finally admitted it to her. They got together three days later. Melody hadn't been that happy since she felt her daughter kick for the first time.

Now it was a month later and Amy had been telling Melody it was time to get her GED everyday for the past two weeks. Melody knew her mother was right but she wanted to be lazy. Ricky got Melody a job at one of the daycares he owned. (A/N: Ricky owns two daycares in the city and he also works in the Boykevich Meat Factory as a Senior Vice President)

Melody got her classes set up for her GED. She went every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 6PM till 10PM. Amy or Ricky said they'd bring her to class and Chris said that he'd pick her up each and every night. Melody loved that she had such a caring boyfriend that was willing to help her.

She worked Monday through Friday from 8AM till 2PM. Melody loved working with the kids. It got her ready for being a mom. There was one little boy named Jamie they absolutely loved Melody. He made her a picture of him, her, and her baby. He said that he loved the little girl inside Melody and that she was his sister.

He was the sweetest little boy Melody ever met. One day she met his mom, Jessica and found out that she was 18 when she had her son. Melody was happy that she met someone besides her mother that could relate with her. Melody and Jessica became good friends quickly.

Melody felt so bored all the time. She had 2 months till her baby shower. Melody hated not knowing when or where it was. She still had to pick out a name for her daughter. She wanted Chris to help her name their daughter. Melody planned to wait till after she gave birth to name her little girl.

**REVIEW. 2 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT ONE. THIS ONE WAS JUST A FILLER TO BREAK-UP THE MONTHS. THE NEXT ONE IS THE BABY SHOWER. CHRIS AND MELODY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! WHAT WILL THEY NAME THEIR DAUGHTER? WRITE IN SUGGESTIONS!**


	21. Make a Wish

**This is Me  
Chapter 20**

Two months passed really quickly. Melody still had no idea where or when her baby shower was. One day Amy and Ricky told Melody and Chris that Melody was having a party at her house to celebrate the birth of her baby since it was her last one. Melody and Chris went along with it, they believed her.

When they got into Ashley's house, it seemed really quiet. Just then everyone seemed to pop out of thin air.

"Surprise!!" Everyone screamed.

Melody jumped back and almost fell over Chris. She smiled at him, this was finally it. They waited so long for the baby shower and it was finally here. Everyone immediately crowded around Melody. She felt so overwhelmed so quickly, she had to sit down.

After an hour of talking, it was time to eat. When Melody went to the food table, she saw all of her favorites. She knew the minute she saw the food that Amy either made it or told people what Melody's favorites were.

When Melody went back to her table, she smiled at what she saw. She saw her parents' talking and smiling. Melody watched as Chris played with her siblings, and she saw her two best friends Stephanie and Ashlee.

After everyone ate, it was time to play a game. In this game, everyone got to suggest names for the baby while Melody sat in the middle of the room and waited. When everyone finished she read each name.

20 minutes later, everyone finished writing the names down. Melody was excited to see what everyone suggested since she didn't have any ideas yet.

"Cassandra McDonald. Victoria McDonald. Alexandra McDonald. Taylor McDonald. Marisella McDonald. Bridget McDonald. Hannah McDonald. Jenessa McDonald. Isabella McDonald." Melody read a few of the names. She liked all of them but was still undecided.

Amy watched her daughter. She couldn't believe how grown up she looked. Amy just happened to look over at Chris and couldn't believe how happy he looks. She wondered if that's how Ricky would've looked if he went to her baby shower.

"Amy, I love you. Thank you so much for giving me Melody as my daughter." Ricky whispered into Amy's ear.

Amy smiled and kissed Ricky. "Thank you for choosing me to be your wife. I love you."

They sat there and smiled at each other. Neither Ricky or Amy knew what they wanted Melody to name their granddaughter. They knew that Melody had good taste in names so she'd name her something beautiful.

_36 minutes later..._

It was finally time for gifts, everyone's favorite part. For that part Melody had Chris' help. She opened the gifts and he threw out the wrapping paper or any other trash. The first gift she opened was from her mother and father. It was a five part gift. First, she saw the crib, followed by the bedding set, stroller, and bassinet.

Next she saw that Ashlee and Stephanie worked together to get her gift. It was everything for the baths. Melody smiled at them gratefully. She never expected them to do that for her.

When Melody finished, she realized that she had gotten everything she asked for, except the high chair. The high chair was her favorite thing that she picked out. Chris looked at Melody confused.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chris asked worried.

Melody sighed. "I didn't get the high chair. You know that was my favorite."

Chris smirked. "Hold on, I'm sorry to leave you but I have to go to the bathroom."

Melody looked at Chris confused as he walked away. Everyone else seemed confused to. A few moments later, Chris came out with a box wrapped in the most beautiful wrapping paper Melody had ever seen. She smiled and unwrapped it as quickly as she could.

Right in front of Melody was the high chair she fell in love with. She looked at Chris and kissed him. This was the best day of her life so far. Melody never thought she could feel that much happiness in one day.

**REVIEW!!! 3 FOR THE NEXT ONE! NEXT LITTLE BABY GIRL MCDONALD COMES! WHAT WILL THEY NAME HER? WILL EVERYTHING GO OKAY? WILL ANYTHING BAD HAPPEN LAST MINUTE? ANYTHING NEW COMING UP?**


	22. Run to Me

**This is Me  
Chapter 21**

February 13th came around. Melody, Chris, Amy, and Ricky worked hard around the clock to get the nursery ready. The walls were a light pink with white dots everywhere. In order for the baby to have her own room, Megan and Anastasia had to share a room. Brenner, Megan, and Anastasia were all extremely excited for the new baby.

Each time Amy walked into the nursery it reminded her of the nursery she set up for Melody, 16 years ago. Ricky always wanted to help her set up but she wasn't ready. She sat in the rocking chair and started to remember everything.

_FLASHBACK!!!_

_Sixteen year old Amy Juergens and her boyfriend Ben Boykevich broke up three weeks ago. She decided it was time for them to break up, she needed to focus on her newborn daughter. Melody was her world. _

_One night, Melody's father, Ricky Underwood came over. He said that he had something extremely special he wanted to put in Melody's room. At first, Amy was hesitant but she decided to let him. Ricky ran up to the nursery with something weird shaped in his hands. Amy looked at him confused._

_Six minutes later, Amy heard Ricky call her from the nursery. She picked up her daughter from her bassinet and walked upstairs with her. When she walked into the nursery, she saw the most beautiful rug. It was a small rectangle rug right in front in front of the crib. _

_Amy stepped closer to it and saw that it said "Melody Underwood" on it. She smiled at Ricky, that was the most creative gift. It was something that Melody could keep for the rest of her life and remember that it was from her father._

_  
At that moment, Amy realized how she felt for Ricky, they didn't get together till their daughter was a year and a half. Melody was crying for Ricky every night. Amy hated to admit it but she could feel her heart crying for Ricky too. One day she finally got the courage to admit it._

_END OF FLASHBACK!!!_

Amy sat there and smiled to herself. It had been so long since she sat somewhere and thought about hers and Ricky's past together. She never realized how much Ricky meant to her until her daughter pointed it out. Even as a baby, Melody was one of the most intelligent, girls in the world.

At 10:30PM, Melody was brushing her teeth and doing everything to get ready for bed when she had some extremely sharp pains in her stomach. She did her best to walk to her bed and lay down. She figured it was just gas.

Melody laid in her bed for 25 minutes trying to fall asleep. The pain got worse and worse every minute. Out of nowhere Melody felt a huge wetness. She knew that her baby was coming soon.

"Mom, dad, help me!" Melody screamed as loud as she could.

Amy and Ricky ran into Melody's room. They saw her laying in bed and figured nothing was wrong. They were just about to turn and walk away when Melody decided to talk.

"Do not go anywhere! It's time! I doubt I peed in my bed." Melody tried to force herself up.

Amy and Ricky looked at each other. This was it, Melody was finally going to give birth. Everyone rushed out of the Underwood house as quickly as they could. On the way to the hospital, Melody called Chris.

"Chris, I hope I didn't wake you but it's time!" Melody said quickly into the phone.

Chris felt his jaw drop. "Seriously? You aren't kidding right Mel?"

"Christopher, I am in so much pain, do not make me scream into this phone. Just get to the hospital, you're going to be in the delivery room with me." Melody hung up.

_7 Minutes Later..._

Amy, Ricky, Melody, Megan, Anastasia, and Brenner arrived at the hospital. The hospital staff checked on Melody and said they had to get her into delivery quickly. Just as they were about to pull Melody away with Amy, Chris ran in.

"Wait for me! I'm the father!" Chris ran over out of breath.

Melody looked at him and smiled. "This is it. Our little girl is finally coming."

Chris held Melody's hand as the doctor's wheeled her into the delivery room.

"Okay Melody, it looks like this process is going to happen quickly. You are already 5 and half centimeters. The minute you reach 6 centimeters we can give you an epidural if you like." The doctor smiled at Melody.

Melody wasn't going to get any pain medications until she got the worst contraction ever. She decided right at that moment she wanted this to be as painless as possible.

_26 Minutes Later..._

Melody was 7 and half centimeters. She felt almost no pain at all. She was sitting there talking to her mom and Chris like it was a normal day.

"Mom, tell me about when you were giving birth to me." Melody smiled at Amy.

"Well, where do I start? I went into labor at my baby shower. (A/N: I'm changing this a little bit.) I was opening my gifts when my water broke. It went all over the floor. Grandma Anne and Aunt Ashley got me out of there as quickly as they could. The minute I got to the hospital, I called your father. He dropped the phone the second I said you were coming. I couldn't believe how fast he got there." Amy looked at Melody and smiled.

Melody smiled back at her mother. She loved hearing stories about the past. She couldn't wait to tell her daughter everything someday. She knew that no matter how bad things got, her memories and hopes for the future would help her through it.

Amy continued her story. "After you were born, the first person to come into my room was your father. He carried in a big pink teddy bear and my favorite flowers, white roses." Amy paused and had a huge smile on her face. "He was the second person to hold you, and the first person to change your diaper. The minute he looked into your eyes, he changed. He became the most caring, sweetest guy I had ever met."

Chris looked at his watch it was now 12:07AM. He smiled, it was now Valentine's Day. He stood up and gave Melody a kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby." They smiled at each other.

About 23 minutes later, Melody was 10 centimeters, it was time to deliver. Melody had not been looking forward to this, one little bit. She pushed and pushed until she felt like she was going to die. Eight pushes and Melody's daughter was out.

At 12:52AM, February 14th 2026 Melody gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She was 7lbs 4 oz, she was born with light hair and she had her eyes open. They were a beautiful blue-green color. The doctor's cut her umbilical cord and handed her to Melody.

Melody kissed her little girl on the forehead. She couldn't believe that something so beautiful, precious, and amazing was hers. At that moment she was so grateful to God for her gift.

"Melody, what are you naming her?" Amy asked as she smiled at her daughter.

"Hmm, I don't know. The perfect name for her is on the tip of my tongue." Melody kissed her daughter's forehead again. "Chris hold our daughter and I'll think of her name."

Chris took his little girl from Melody's arms and smiled at her. He felt a tear fall from his eyes. He was the happiest he'd ever been in his life. Chris was holding the most amazing person in his arms and she was his.

Melody wanted to find the perfect name for her daughter. She didn't want to use any beginning initials that were already in her family. She couldn't give her an A, M, R, B, G, or C name. (Ashley, Amy, Anne, Anastasia, Megan, Melody, Ricky, Brenner, George, Chris).

"Mom, how many middle names should I give her? I want her to have at least two." Melody asked her mother with a confused look.

"If I were you, I'd give her three. One you pick, one Chris picks, and maybe you'll let me pick." Amy smiled hopefully.

Melody smiled back. "Good idea mom, thank you. Do u think it'd be okay to give her four so dad can pick?"

"That's even better." Amy gave Melody an approving look.

After a few minutes, Melody finally found the name she wanted her daughter to have. It felt perfect to her.

"Jenessa Isabella McDonald. The rest of you can do the other three middle names."

After 10 minutes, Melody and Chris' daughter was named. Jenessa Isabella Tatiana Taylor Amerie McDonald. (Tatiana from Amy, Taylor from Chris, and Amerie from Ricky.)

When the people in the hospital found out the baby's name, they looked at Melody shocked. The name was so long. Melody didn't care how long Jenessa's name was it fit perfectly on her. Melody couldn't wait to take her daughter home and finally be a mother.

**REVIEW!!! 4 FOR THE NEXT ONE!!! **_JENESSA ISABELLA TATIANA TAYLOR AMERIE MCDONALD__**. **_**WHAT DOES EVERYONE THINK ABOUT THAT? WHAT COMES NEXT NOW THAT MELODY HAD HER BABY?**


	23. A Fine Mess

**This is Me  
Chapter 22**

_Someone asked where I got the name Jenessa. It's a name I've always thought was pretty and Jenessa is someone that my aunt used to work with. I love the names Jenessa and Isabella together._

Three days after Melody gave birth to Jenessa, the doctor's sent her and her daughter home. Melody was so excited to start her life as a mother. Each time she looked in Jenessa's eyes she saw more and more of a resemblance to her mother.

Two weeks later, Melody was more tired than she had ever been in her life. She had to wake up between two and four times each night at crazy times. It seemed like Jenessa was always hungry. Melody tried to shower but while she was there Jenessa cried more and more.

One day Chris came in and saw Melody looking like a hot mess. He felt so bad, he wished that he could help her more. Melody had bags under her eyes it was so horrible.

"Melody, go shower and take a nap. I'll take care of Jenessa for a little bit." Chris said as he kissed Melody.

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you so much, are you sure you don't mind?"

"She's my daughter. I should be able to take care of her just fine."

Chris looked down at Jenessa and saw that she was smiling at him. He kissed her on the cheek and walked into the kitchen to get her a bottle. When he started to feed her, he realized how hungry she was. He wanted to be around his daughter more.

At that moment, Chris got an idea. Mrs. McDonald was always home with her two youngest child. She was a stay at home mom. He thought that maybe he could convince her to home school him. [[Chris had three siblings, and older brother Joseph, and two younger sisters Hallie and Brenda.]]

Let's give a little background on Chris' family, his parents were Theresa and Steven. Theresa was 37 and Steven was 39. Joseph McDonald was 19, Hallie was 10, and Brenda was 3.

A few hours later, about 9PM, Melody came downstairs. She saw Chris in the living room talking to Ricky and Amy holding Jenessa. She smiled at what she saw. Chris seemed to blend into her family so well. When she walked into the living room, she plopped onto the couch on the side of Chris.

"Did you sleep well, sleeping beauty?" Ricky joked with his daughter.

She smiled. "Yeah, I did actually. I'm so happy Chris was here to watch Jenessa, I had to get some rest."

Amy looked up. "You know you can put Jenessa in daycare if you want. I've been saving money since your sister got out of daycare and we have enough for Jenessa to go."

Melody's face brightened. "I can finally go back to work and not have to worry about where Jenessa is?"

"Yeah, that's right. You will still be low on sleep but it won't. Your dad can pick up Jenessa when he picks up the other kids." Amy kissed her granddaughter on the cheek. "It's funny, I always thought I'd hate it if you had a child at your age. I actually love it. I love looking at my granddaughter and seeing her smile."

"Let me see my grandbaby." Ricky stood up and took Jenessa from Amy's arms. She was wide awake. "Mel, if you play your cards right and keep her up till 11 or 12 at night, she'll sleep till a reasonable time. Your mother did that with you."

Melody smiled at her parents'. They gave her some really good parenting advice. She didn't know where she'd be without them.

"Mom, when can Jenessa go to daycare?" Melody asked.

"When she's 3 and a half weeks." Amy smiled.

Melody looked excited. "I only have to be up with her all day for less than a week!"

Amy nodded at her. "That doesn't mean you have to let up on your responsibilities. You still have to look for a new job. I doubt you'll want to work with 5 toddlers anymore. You will have absolutely no energy, trust me."

Melody knew exactly where she could work, the factory. She always loved going there, ever since she was a little girl visiting her daddy at work.

"Dad, can you get me a job at the factory, please?" Melody gave a face like she really wanted to work there.

Ricky knew exactly what he had to do. "Yeah, I'll give you a job. You'll do what I used to do, make meat boxes."

"When do I start?" Melody smiled.

Ricky thought for a minute. "The day after Jenessa goes to daycare. You better rest up, you'll be busy."

**REVIEW!!! 6 FOR THE NEXT ONE! STILL NOT SURE WHERE I'M GOING TO START THE NEXT ONE. IT MIGHT BE A YEAR FROM THIS POINT. IT COULD BE MORE OR LESS THAN THAT. WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH CHRIS AND MELODY? ANYTHING NEW OR SHOCKING GOING TO HAPPEN?**


	24. In the End

**This is Me  
Chapter 23  
FINAL CHAPTER**

_I know that a few people want me to write a sequel to this story. Well good news, this is the last chapter of this story._

_February 14__th__ 2042, Jenessa's sixteenth birthday. By this time Melody and Chris had been married 13 years. They had three children total. After Jenessa, they had another daughter July 22__nd__ 2034. They named her Clarissa Brianne McDonald. December 17__th__ 2039 Melody had a son, she and Chris named Anthony Raymond McDonald. _

_When Jenessa was 15, Sarah Morgan got put away for murder. Since Melody and Chris' son died and was considered a "baby" it was murder. The judge gave her 52 years in prison. Melody knew that she could never forgive Sarah for what she did._

_Jenessa decided that she didn't want to be a young mom like her mother because she knew how much her mother struggled. She didn't want a baby till her late 20's or early 30's. Jenessa didn't have a boyfriend and she wanted to keep it that way._

_Amy and Ricky had now been married 30 years. They were still so in love and happier than ever. Megan was now 26 years old, married and had a son. He was a year old and named Lucas. Anastasia was now 23 and engaged. Brenner is now 19 and a freshman in college._

Ashley gave birth to a healthy baby boy she named Devin. He was born a month after Jenessa. Amy and Ricky decided their four kids were enough and only wanted to spoil their granddaughter.

_That's all I have for this chapter. Next is the sequel, it's going to be called, Angel. It is going to follow Jenessa and will go through he past and her real life. Please comment on this and tell me what you thought about "This is Me." _


End file.
